Shadows of Almia: Undercover Spy
by Redest Crimson
Summary: Kate Hitomi had to be under cover for her first assignment as a Spy. Goes to school and made friends without permission. Will Kate finish her mission? Will she stay a Spy or change heart. (Sorry I'm kind of bad of summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: This story is really a Vatongeshipping story alright just read it to the end then it will all make sense! Btw I'm new here I'm Redest a new writer and please go easy on me! Please Review!

Chapter 1

A dark figure at the other side was slowly clapping as the student finished capturing the Pikachu. And to be honest it was quite creepy…

''My name, is Kaplan. Thank you for making this quick. Congrats, you are now part of my army….''He trailed off,'' For your admittance, you shall help me take over the world! AHAHAHA!'' He busted in a maniacs' laugh. The student stepped back to regain thoughts before anyone got a chance to react a loud booming voice from the door shouted the insane guys name.

'' KAPLAN!''

The student didn't move an inch but as for the so called 'Kaplan' he jumped back in fright to know who the one with the voice was. The footsteps ran up near the student who was still not caring about what was happing but Kaplan was starting to sweat.

'' I thought I told you to stop with that act; your scared everyone with it!'' She snapped.

The woman sighed annoyed while the student was just crossed armed seeming not really in the conversation.

Kaplan swaetdropped as he put his hands up defensibly, ''Sorry,'' He responded to the angered woman. He then turned to the student waiting patiently for the results.

''Congrats, you passed our entrance exam with flying colors! You even beat the school record, pretty impressive and unexpected for a newbie.'' He stated. The student looked up at the screen to see the score; the student smirked to see the capture was just 7 seconds.

The woman pulled the student to the side lines,'' Congratulations, starting today, you are now attending at this school!'' She went on,'' I'm Ms. April your teacher for the rest of the year, so nice to meet you! So now just follow me and we can get to our class!'' Ms. April finished leading the new student out of the Capture Hall.

'' Have fun with the school life!'' Kaplan yelled as they exited out.

OoO

"Alright, when I call you just can in.'' Ms. April told the student that just nodded. She smiled as she went to the class room. She went to the front of the classroom with the other student talking away.

''Class.'' She said.

…The class ignored her.

''Class.''

…Nope still didn't hear.

''CLASS!'' She screamed. The students winched as sat in their seats. She smiled and continued,''As you may remember that I mentioned that a new student was going to come today.'' And that was cue for the students to questions.

''Is it a boy? Or a girl?''

'' Looks cool, cute or looks like a celebrity?''

''Class.'' Ms. April warned with that the class shut right up. She smiled choose to ignored it and continued on,'' Anyways, even thought the student came here rather late it seems that the student already seems to learn lots of things! So without a further ado here's the newest addition to our class!'' She announced cue for the new student to come in.

Didn't really make so much noise to open the door the new student came in like there wasn't nervously or shyness in part of the body. The student finally got to the desk and turned around to let the class to see how the student looks like.

'' I'm Kellyn Hajime and I'm going here to be a Ranger.'' He stated plainly. His voice was high but yet low for his age. He wore the school uniform just like the rest of the class; he seemed to be below average height with a strange dark brown hair style. But the thing that was so different was his aquamarine eyes even thought they were half open you can tell they were pretty big. He wasn't like hot but really cute even if he is a guy.

''Well anyways Kellyn here scored pretty well on the- Keith, what's with the grin?'' Ms. April questioned a student. Kellyn turned to see who was she speaking to, and it only made his grin wider. He shot a small glare unnoticeable to the rest and rolled his eyes focus back to Ms. April.

''As I was saying, Kellyn here scored well on the test. Anyways Kellyn you can sit in the desk next to Keith.''

Kellyn looked back at the redhead and told in a bored tone,'' You mean the spiky red head?'' The comment made the class laugh excluding Keith who sent who just looked at Kellyn grinding his teeth which made him smirk. As the laughter died down Kellyn went to his seat avoiding eye contact to Keith.

''Today will be a study session for the test tomorrow. If anyone needs me I'll be staff room oh and Rhythmi show Kellyn around. Ok, I'll be off goodbye class.'' As soon she closed the door, Kellyn was surrounded by the class which made his sweatdropped followed by the questions.

''How come do came to school so late in the year?''

''What's up with your hair?''

As he had more questions a questioned boomed over the rest,'' Hey, new kid, forgot your name but how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu? Like an hour?'' Keith smirked.

Kellyn looked at Keith with an blank expression,'' Just a few seconds, but 7 to be exact they said that I beat the old record.''

The whole class gasped by his response, before Kellyn, Keith held the record for the entire school but now it seems like Kellyn took the title now. Before Keith could have a comeback a blond pushed him from his spot and grinned,'' Sorry about that Keith just shocked that you beat this record. He just a jerk so don't worry!''

'' I heard that. 'Keith informed her. But she shot a look Yeah-I-know. She looked back at Kellyn with a smile,'' Pay attention to me ok! I'm Rhythmi and I'm here to be an operator! ''

Kellyn cracked a small smile before shaking her hand,'' It's really nice to meet such a beautiful girl as you, Rhythmi.'' He said catching the class attention. '' My apologies for you having to work with the red head over there. Anyways, don't operators help Rangers on Missions am I right?''

''Yup and don't worry that just means that I can just boss around Keith and make him my slave.'' Is made the class laugh one again with Kellyn with his usual smirk.

''So moving on this is the classroom and the teacher hear is our teacher Ms. April. Just please don't make her mad, _ever._'' She shivered with the painful memory.

Rhythmi was showing Kellyn out and as for the rest went back to study for the test Ms. April mention earlier.

OoO

First she showed him the only other classroom in the school but she didn't what them to go in there she said and I quote,'' The hairspray smells like crap, and I want you to live longer without dying from the 'No running in the hallways' lecture, oh I feel so sorry for the others that were stuck in the class!'' She dramatically sighed as she probably dragged Kellyn down to the next stop.

Then was the staff room where Ms. April was working on something call the 'outdoor class?' and the dear Principle Lamont with his great tone of speech. Then comes the library also known as 'Keith's Nap room' and that's where she met Ponte the conflicted marshmallow boy and Isaac the super smart but easily embarrassed genius. Next was the 'Forbidden Basement' but they had to avoid it cause the name said it all! So they went upstairs were the dorms were left for the boys and right for the girls they were going up stairs to check out Kellyn's room and roommate but a screech for help was heard; they both faced each other and thought the same idea.

They rushed outside with lead on with another screech from the woman, Janice; the caretaker was frozen as many bidoof ran in crazy. They ran to her and Rhythmi comfort her.

''Heh, I wonder what all the noise was.'' Said a smudged voice. The three looked over to the front door looking at a smudged looking Keith.

'' Don't just stand around, help us!'' Rhythmi shouted annoyed at him. Keith just pouted with a disappointed look,'' But that's just gonna be boring as hell.'' He answered her. Then he looked at Kellyn then cracked a grin.

'' Hey, new kid! Still don't know your name but I challenge you! Whoever catches the most bidoofs wins!''

''Whatever.'' Kellyn said as he pulled out his Styler. Rhythmi looked over to him shocked.

''Please don't, I don't want you to end up like an idiot like him!'' She whispered yelled to him. Kellyn looked back with a small smile on his face,'' Don't worry I'm just tricking him to help, and if I do win that will be an added bonus.'' He whispered back ready to take him on.

OoO

''YEAH I WIN!''

Keith was cheering himself on for winning but as for Kellyn he was just petting the leader of the group ignoring Keith.

Janice told them all for a treat and still apologized as she was walking away from the three students.

''Even for your standers you weren't that bad.'' Kellyn commented in his own special way which made Keith's ego rose up a bit too much. ''Heh, back at you, Kellyn.'' He smiled still rubbing his neck.

''Keith, you idiot! You did know his name after all!'' Rhythmi said like she knew along. Meanwhile Keith was mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, seemed annoyed.

''Opps, I almost forgot one more stop!'' Rhythmi said remembering at the place she was talking about.

''Is it Ascension Square?'' Keith asked her. She nodded with a smile with her face.'' I'm going with ok.'' Keith said

''If you don't mind something though…''

The two guys asked what after they said that she started running down the stairs calling it a race. Of course Keith was all in for it but while he ran he screamed that she cheated. Kellyn was in a good peppy mood and ran down as well but he use the rail to slide down and made him reach the bottom first. He was smiling away for the rest but he didn't notice he was so caught up in the moment then he realized what he was doing; so cleared his throat and pretended nothing happened.

''Ok, that statue over there is the Stone Pledge!'' Rhythmi told Kellyn as she continued,'' If you make a pledge here then it will come true!''

''And that's it for Rhythm's wonderful tour!'' She announced then turned to Kellyn and said with the biggest smile,'' I hope we can be the best friends forever!''

''Forget Blondie here, be friends with me ok?'' Keith asked as he shoved her to the side.

Kellyn's sweatdropped as he could see the war was going to start but he bite his bottom lip remembering something someone told him a long time ago but he shook his head.

''How 'bout all of us be friends.'' Kellyn offered a bit annoyed of the two.

They both shot a look each other but slowly nodded for the sake of Kellyn. With the problem out of the way the trio went back to the school. With Kellyn had a thought on his mind.

'It wouldn't hurt right?'

OoO

Kellyn was in his room alone that he had to share with Keith. He looked around to see if his roommate was around. When he felt the close was clear he pulled out his phone was punched in some digits.

''Hey, little sis.''

''…Yeah, you called me haven't seen you for a week now!''

''Sorry, I had to study to get in the school. And apparently I beat the high score on my first try on acting like Ranger.''

'' That's so cool! And before I forget me and Mommy are having funny in Summertown but it's super hot!''

Kellyn smirked on how someone picked a place. Kellyn just hated the heat,'' Sorry about that, you're your playing in the beach right?''

''Yup!''

''It's been really great here too, I even made some friends.''

''…Didn't he say not to make any? Forget it! Tell me about them!''

''Well first is Keith he's-'' he was cut off from a voice from the door.

''Yo, Kellyn met me down stairs in the mess hall.'' Kellyn looked down a bit sad that he had to leave his sister.

''I got to go now; I'll call you when I have free time. Bye little sis and tell mom I love her you too!''

''Bye Big sis.'' Then she hanged up. Kellyn looked shocked then gave a small smile.

'Big sis huh?' Haven't heard that in a while.' He looked over in the mirror and smiled to himself

'I won't forget you _Kate Hitomi'_


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Authors' note: I feel a bit sad that I haven't seen any comments but I found out people, you, actually got the time to read my story and I just want to say thank you!**

**Btw I don't own anything and that also includes the first one…I forgot ok!**

Chapter 2 part 1

_Rough_ _childhood_,_ you got no idea_.

''_Look, its Nature Freak.''_

''_Oh yeah pigtails. What a weirdo.''_

''_Spiky is __**insane.''**_

_In Fiore, a small town known as Ringtown was home to a girl with the most beautiful smile you can imagine…too bad she's rarely smiles, what a shame right? All the bullying, is the problem for her, just because she's so close to Nature she gets bullied._

_Because of her gift she's called Nature but by all the kids of this small town that would be Nature Freak, Pigtails and Spiky. Yes, of course it seems that Nature Freak seems to be the worst from the three but the way they'd said it, it was just as cruel._

''_Can you leave already and cry to your friends,'' A smirk crawled up, ''But, wait. What friends?'' _

_Her gift? Simple, she and the environment are like the best of friends. But was it all her fault she has this, no it's not she didn't choose her life to be like this but even if she at dark times hates it she always blames herself other that it._

_She hated herself, she'd screamed in the mirror that, that person shouldn't exist; it was pretty dark for an eight-year-old to say. But that soon changed in one day._

_She was talking to her dad that she hasn't seen in a few weeks. He was away on a mission because he was an undercover spy, so she didn't see him often. While he was telling his story, all of a sudden a cry of a Pokémon came from the forest. She told her dad that she would be right back, so she dashed outside, through the forest till she found a small baby almost about to fall down from a tree. Just on the right time she jumped in the air and caught it in her small hands. She sighed in relief when she found out it was ok. Before she let it go she gave it a small hug to tell it in her own way that it was alright and released it back to the wild. She didn't stick for long because she had to go home and tell her dad that she was alright. _

_But when she went home she found her hardworking father asleep on the chair. She gave a small smile as she kissed him on the forehead. She was turning back outside till she found piles of paper near his case as a good little girl she was, she decided to pick them up. She was almost done; there was just one left but this one grabbed her attention. It was dark red and had big black bold letters._

'_Dear Agent H,_

_We would like to thank you for all your hard work! At the last meeting we were glad to see your beautiful Wife and very special daughter. Listen she has great potential to be just like you and as the head and Chief of this organization I would like her to have very special training to reach it. The training itself will be 7 years long I'm sorry to say that, she won't be able to see her family in that long. But as the Father it's up to you. Please fill out the bottom slip for yes and no. I'll see you soon –Head Boss' _

_She looked at the bottom to see it filled out no. She knew where he was coming from but she would like to leave this hell. She got a pencil and erased it and put yes in a dark black marker. At the back she started writing the best she could. _

'_Daddy, I know you want me to stay and have my life here but I don't like it here. I want to be just like you; to be as strong and smart. So please say yes, or I'll tell mommy about this and then I'll surely win! _

_I'll start packing. –Nature'_

_She laughed at the ended and wanted her dad to read this so she waited for a bit. After a while she got bored so she went outside to play with her Poke friends._

_She ran for a bit till she saw the same small baby Pokémon walking around running and jumping like it was brand new. It went like this for a while till it noticed her. The Pokémon smiled as she raced to her side playing with her. She couldn't help but laugh along as they had the time of their lives. But it stopped when she heard clapping. She froze in shock and quietly told the baby to leave, it did at it was told and ran down the trail. She still stood still as she prepared for the worse; she held her hands over her head ready for impacted._

''_That was amazing you did a few hours ago!'' She was shocked yet again. She got the guts to turn around and she were the voice was coming from. She was stunned when she found out this Dark green haired teenager was the one who said it. In all her years the only people that were nice to her where the grown-ups in town and the rest, well you know._

''_You're the girl everyone talks about, right?'' He asked. The girl nodded her head to say he was right. A grin appeared in the nicest possible way,'' You were amazing and this comes from the Ranger runner up for being base leader!'' She stood awed, this was a real Ranger? She never met one because everyone told her to stay away from them, she should have ignored them!_

'' _I can see you already being a Ranger in the future.'' Before she could respond a beeping sound come from the thing on his wrist along with a crack smile on his face._

''_It looks like the newbies are here!''He started to run out of the forest before he was out of sight he yelled something, ''Hey, next time I see you, you better be a Ranger! We'll see you soon!'' With that he left. Leaving the girl alone again leaving one thought on her mind._

'_Me? Being a Ranger?'_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Authors' note: I can't believe it! I can't believe that people are starting to review my story and I'm already almost done with chapter 2! Thank you so much, really I feel like cry….shut up I get emotional. Well onto the story!**

Chapter 2 part 2

_Years later she was back in her hometown not much surprised that things haven't changed. She grew taller, stronger. That little girl grew into a strong teenager to sum it all up. She walked down the forest path with her belongings in her small bag. As she walked down she saw the people that bullied her earlier they spotted her and turned pale to her hair style; pigtails._

''_Spiky?'' She nodded in response._

''_We're sorry for the way were acted like kids.'' That's when she snapped._

''_Oh, so you think one apology with make up for the years and years of hell?'' She started coldly. The two froze from her actually saying something after all those years and after all those years it had to be that? _

''_I can do so many things that can make us even but in true you two and all the rest are just pieces of-'' Before she finished a small girl with light red hair was screaming, ''Big sister? ... Big sister!'' The little red head that seem like her age when she left jumped to her arms and embraced her. She could only stay frozen as she let the smaller girl hug her._

_Then it snapped, she remember her mother telling her in a letter that she was pregnant a month in she was in training. So this small little cute girl was this monster's sister?_

''_You're her right? You're my big sister mommy and daddy was talking about?'' She softly mumbled yes as she hugged her back but glared at the two who were watching. They got the threat then left without making a sound._

''_Let's go home, Mary Jane.''_

_OoO_

_A week after she was home she spent all her time with her mom, dad and her new little sister, Mary Jane. Till one day something big happened._

_She was home in a house in the forest very close to Ringtown till she heard a glass shatter in the kitchen. She dashed in there thinking that her mother once again fell a glass cup. But that soon changed when she saw her mother holding a note and crying her heart out. She went to her side and hugged her for comfort. She asked what was wrong then her mother gave her a slip of paper and rushed up stairs._

_It said,' Dear to the wife and daughters of this idiot,_

_Your dad/husband has been captured by me PBH. Since he discovered my little secrete he has to be gone for a little while, so he can't tell the Rangers or the Agents about my plans. We would have left your family alone but the idiot had to contact the Miss before we knock him out. So we will be here any minute now. I'll be happy to see you all.'_

''_We need to leave! Get all you stuff now and meet me and MJ at the base, hurry!''It was her mother walking or actually running out the door. She had to react as she got her bag threw in some clothes and got some of her personal stuff. Then she heard the door slam open...they were here._

''_Search the first floor as for you two look upstairs we meet here.'' She panicked; she stumbled near the window and knew what has to be done. She opens the door and threw lamp into the other room far away from here. She hears the steps quicken so she got the chance to go to her window and dropped to the ground. With all her strength she ran all the way to the base holding a bag that held dear to her._

_OoO_

_People stared at her and the rest of her family wondering what was going on. They still have to catch their breathes but that didn't stop her._

''_You (Gasps) have to (Gasps) have the town on _lockdown _(Gasps)'' She told them breathlessly. They did as told as they set the silent alarm that made people aware and but their defenses up. They gave a small breath then turned at them for an explanation._

_**An explanation later…**_

''_I see, I knew leader shouldn't have gone to winter town to visit!'' The Ranger named Lunick exclaimed as he banged his head on the nearby counter. A light blue haired Ranger; Solana went next to him and tried to snap him out of it._

''_So I think that you wanna use the phone, huh?'' She nodded a she approach the phone. She punched in some numbers and waited for the phone to answer. She looked over to the rest and went to the next room._

_She responded as the beeping stopped, '' Sir, I need to report that Agent H has been captured what shall I'll do?''_

''_Yes, I see… I'll send some people to escort your family to a safer destination. But as for you, you got assign you your first mission rookie.''_

''_Yes, I understand. Please fill me in sir.''_

''_Alright it seems you accept,'' There was a long pause before he continued._

''_For this will be a long termed one, lucky for you that you need to be away from home…''He trailed off._

''_What, I'm in a different town?''She interrupted. She heard him clear his throat, not a good sign._

''_Well, a different region; Almia.'' She almost had dropped the phone when she heard the news. She had to leave her family once again and this time it was in Almia! She has already been to somewhere for the past years and years of training now she had to leave the country again!_

''_Y-yes. I u-understand.'' She answered not knowing what to say._

''_I see, as I was saying, there been strange things happening there especially near a Ranger school. Lots of singles have been going through there and I want you to be undercover as a student. We plan on you passing and being sent to Vientown to be a Ranger so you can further investigate this.''_

_A Ranger just like them…_

''_But since your been on the alert you have to be sent undercover. Maybe Kellyn Hajime rings a bell to you?''_

''_Yeah! My cousin Kellyn Hajime he is a Ranger that works at the Ranger Union, my mother always talks about him but… what does he have to do with this?''_

''_Oh he does, he does, Kellyn.'' She knew where this was going._

''_Let me guess, I'm going to dress up like Kellyn so I can go undercover so I won't get caught in the process, am I right?''_

''_Indeed, bright young soul,'' She knew it, ''I'll get you stuff ready you leave tomorrow just stay where you are now for the night.''_

''_Yes, sir.''_

''_And, Kellyn?''_

''_Yes, sir?''_

''_You can't make friends.'' He stated clearly. He just had to crush that dream to finally have some friends._

''_It's good to blend in and try to get inside on this but I don't want you have to be asked certain things and then slip up. I'm so sorry.''_

''_I understand, and don't worry about me .Goodnight.''_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kellyn otherwise as known as Kate went down to meet up with Keith, wondering what he wanted. She walked down to see her two new best friends waiting along with the rest of her classmates. Keith as always seemed to be as impatient as ever.

''Finally you came! We've been waiting forever now!'' Keith complained as he kept tapping his foot. Kate didn't like the attitude but she still needed to get on everyone's good side.

'' My apologies, but I had to finish a conversation with a relative. So, again why did you call me here?'' She said still wondering the whole time. She notices the rest were exited for something, hopefully it's a good thing.

''Welcome to the test of courage, Kellyn!'' The group cheered at least quite enough not to get notice. Kate blinked once then twice and tilled her head.

''Test of courage?''

''It shows if your bravery, you have to do it but it's not a big deal. Anyways the rules are simple, four people left their stylers in a room down stairs and you got to return them to the basement then you're done! But since it's really dangerous for someone to go alone the person that sits to the right of you will go with you and give you hints!'' Rhythmi announced then looked over to Keith along with the rest of the group. Keith was wondering off then realized what that meant.

His faced turn sour,'' Aw, no! It's me." Kate looked a bit disappointed it wasn't Rhythmi but shrugged and walked up to them,'' Let's just go and get it over it.'' Kate told bored. Keith grunted and walked behind her walking down the stairs.

OoO

''Man, it's really dark.'' Kate said as she squint her eyes to adjust to the dark.

''Hurry up, Kellyn I got stuff to do-''

Kate was behind Keith as she looked around the hallway, looking for a door. Then a sound put Keith on the frisk so he tripped, falling to the ground with Kate under him.

Kate just groaned in pain by the weight Keith held; remember she's still a girl. Keith blush bright red, embarrassed by how close they were to each other.

Kate later still in pain opened her eyes then snapped in annoyance,'' Can you get off of me, you crushing my insides!'' Keith stared into her eyes then got up clearing his throat and pulling on his collar, as for Kate she dusted herself as she stood up adjusting her clothing.

''Thanks for not killing me with your weight.'' She said in a sarcastic voice. Keith would usually have a comeback but he couldn't help but wonder why her eyes were so big with a unique eye color. She glanced over and saw it was just a Bidoof,'' It was just a Bidoof, Keith.'' She sounded still annoyed.

''Shut up, Kellyn''

''Like you're the one to talk. You afraid of the dark huh?'' Kate smirked. Again for the second time Keith blushed in embarrassment .

''N-no it's just…uh the school gives me the creeps ok!'' He shuttered. Kate rolled her eyes and went ahead to capture the Bidoof. She smirked with her capture and left him in the dark alone.

He called out her name but she was too far away to hear. He walked around the school mostly blind, to find his friend.

**Sorry, I have so much Homework to complete. Man, 8****th**** grade is tough. You know that? It's a bitch. Well hopefully I'll make a longer chapter tomorrow goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the views and reviews for this story! Btw I forgot to say that I don't own anything and that includes the chapters that don't have any disclaimers. Onto the story then! (I'll explain why there hasn't been any chapters lately)**

Chapter 4

Kate during her minutes alone had collected 3 out of the 4 Styler and were attach to her waist band. She was later looking for the finally so she could finally get out of she new version of her school. She been out here for so long and was too into it she was thinking she was herself and with the Spy skills she had obtain during the years of training she is too focus into it.

Poor Keith was still screaming for Kellyn, but too bad for him that Kellyn isn't here, it's Kate. She went to the hallway to see Keith blindly running into things she laughed while she ran her hand through her hair...but really a wig. She stopped laughing, realized she was Kellyn right now and not for a long time Kate. She went up to him and yelled,'' Come on Dazzle, I think I found the last one.'' Keith was startled but the sudden noise and walked to the voice directions.

He gave a glare,'' Yeah good for you, as for me I was just I don't know, screaming your name!'' She smirked a bit then answered.

''Well sorry then.'' She apologized with her small smile. '' Is the last one in the library right?'' Kate asked as she looked back at the door. Keith nodded and showed her the way to the last location for the missing Stylers.

OoO

Kate was now looking at about six boxes in here way to get to the back where she saw the last of the remaining 4,shining. The undercover spy with all her training could easily get it without breaking a sweat but she has a witness and that was Keith.'I need him to get out of the room... breaking them will just take all night.'

''Hey,Dazzle?''

''Hum? 'He turned his head giving his attention and let her know he was listening.

''I think I left my Styler back in Ms. April's room. Can you get it? It's just because me legs are really tired.''

''Sure thing, let the better guy do this!'' He yelled showing off as always. Kate just let him had this he was really cute when he's so excited only if he could work on the ego.

'Your the only guy so your the best.' She thought to herself to correct him. He went off with a dash out the door leaving Kate in a smiley mood but that soon disappeared when she looked through on what she thought about Keith.

'Wait...did I said Keith was cute?' Just the thought make Kate shivered clearly disturbed. She shook her head and focused on the main concern, she went on the nearest table and breathed. She jumped to the end and made it back but too make it more difficult for her standard she added some flips, twists and curves. She jumped the last one which made she land on her feet and smiling, she had finally found the last one. She put in with the others and gave a small smile. Soon on cue Keith came in with his red face matching his crimson hair.

''Look at what I found on the ground.'' She showed him her waist band containing all of the Stylers to him.'' Let's go to the basement so we can drop these off and get some sleep.''

As they went near the forbidden basement, Keith as always made a bit that he could make it to the door before she could. As the competitive person Kate grew up to be accepted his bet and raced him to the basement. But something happen how should I simply this?

Keith +cluts +stairs -Kate = A idiot falling down the stairs.

Kate rushed down the stair avoiding the mistake Keith and went to check if he was ok. Kate started to laugh at the sudden turn of events when she saw a pair of boxers peeking out of his pants. Sure as a girl she would have blushed or be disgusted but when she saw the Luvdisc print boxers it made her burst into laughs.

The laughing came to a stop when she hear a several snickers and strange laughs. Then a group of Gastly appeared in front of them and was aiming to Kate. After she recovered for the sudden shock she made her capture and even though they kept disappearing she made the capture as a real Ranger. As for Keith he was in the side lines witnessing the entire thing; he was just completely shocked. As they thought the craziness was over a boomed sound came from the door.

''WHO'S THERE!?'' It was the uptight teacher from next door screaming for the intruders. Keith turned white and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of there it would have been under raid are if Keith didn't scream, ''OH SHIT!''

OoO

''So that's what happen but thankfully I put them in the right place before screamed like a little girl.''

Kate was explain on what happened for apparently the last 16 minutes.''Did not and you know it, Hajime'' Keith complained. Kate just shrugged as she went back to Rhythmi.

''Alright, but you did make it so congrats, you passed!'' Rhythmi cheered along with the others. They had all had a midnight snack before going to their rooms. As the newbie here she followed Keith back into their room. Keith jumped in his bed and was already sound asleep. Kate however was busy doing homework her own personal homework.

She pulled out her laptop and inserted a flash drive it appeared to be a list on the whole school and next to them a comment from Kate about the person.

''I hate the idea on looking through everyone's stuff tomorrow, sir.'' She was currently messaging her boss from the assignment.

''Remember by doing this you can help prevent disaster from happening.''

''Yes I know sir. Goodnight to you then.''

With the feeling off unease on her mind she somehow mange to sleep that night...but with a nightmare of her childhood.

**Alright the reason why I haven't done a chapter in awhile is because my writing program closed my off and me and the chapter I wrote where apart TT^TT I had to do this even if I need to do other things but you guys are worth it! And should I add a comment at the end of a story? I mean lots of others do that so should I? **

**Review! ~Redest**


End file.
